


Buenas noches, dulces sueños y un amargo despertar

by Sofisol612



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Drama, House Tully, Hurt/Comfort, Red Wedding, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofisol612/pseuds/Sofisol612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue solo cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo y ofrecerle su hombro para llorar en él que se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Aceptó el consuelo de su esposa, como ella había aceptado el suyo la noche anterior. Y supo que ahora, esa chica menuda de grandes ojos castaños y cabello caoba era todo lo que él tenía en el mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas noches, dulces sueños y un amargo despertar

La música sonaba fuerte, pero no lo animaba a bailar. Eran en su mayoría canciones atrevidas que no le entusiasmaban demasiado. Además, normalmente no le gustaban la música ni los cantantes, y estos le parecían a Edmure especialmente malos. La comida tampoco era nada deliciosa, pero a él no le importaba: teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ya era bastante buena suerte que Walder Frey hubiera aceptado la nueva propuesta, y que no le hubiera dado a la más fea de todas sus hijas y nietas. Si Lord Frey les hubiera servido carne de perro cruda para comer y pis de caballo para beber ellos lo hubieran aceptado y agradecido, porque estaban ahí para pedir disculpas, y no en una posición que les permitiera criticar nada.

A pesar de todo, Edmure no la estaba pasando mal. Todos estaban emborrachándose tanto que cantaban cualquier canción sobre la que tocaban los músicos, y decían incoherencias sin parar, lo cual era bastante cómico y lo divertía, pero la atención del novio estaba puesta en Roslin, su futura esposa. Cada tanto Edmure giraba la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella para mirarla disimuladamente. Era una muchacha muy bonita, por suerte. Edmure había estado ya con una considerable cantidad de mujeres, sin sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza o incomodidad por su presencia. Sin embargo, el día de su boda se veía incapaz de sostener la mirada de Roslin. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntaba cada vez que apartaba la vista, avergonzado. _Roslin va a ser mi esposa en unas horas. La veré desnuda, tomare su virginidad y compartiré mi lecho con ella. Si quiero mirarla, no tengo porqué ruborizarme como una doncella._

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír por la ironía: él no era virgen, y estaba sonrojándose ante la sola mirada de su futura esposa, pero esta, que según lo que le habían dicho si era una doncella, estaba lejos de sonrojarse. Es más: a Edmure le pareció que estaba pálida, como si se sintiera mal. ¿Podía ser que ella estuviera nerviosa por el encamamiento? Eso sería normal y esperable, pero él no quería que se preocupara tanto, y decidió sacarla a bailar. Tal vez eso lograría tranquilizarla.

-Lady Roslin, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? –preguntó amablemente.

-Por supuesto, mi señor, si eso lo complace, -respondió la jovencita con voz trémula, su mirada fija en el suelo.

Edmure la tomó con suavidad de su angosta cintura y la condujo a la pista de baile, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decir para romper el hielo, y sacarle el miedo y la desconfianza a su prometida. No podía comentar sobre la música, ni tampoco sobre la comida.

-Está usted hermosa esta noche, lady Roslin, -decidió decir Edmure.

-Me alegra que mi señor piense eso. Esta noche seré suya, y me gustaría que mi apariencia sea de su agrado. –Roslin esbozó una muy pequeña sonrisa al decir eso, pero esta no le llegó a los ojos.

-Yo seré suyo también, mi lady. A mí también me gustaría complacerte. ¿Es mi apariencia de su agrado, lady Roslin? –La muchacha se ruborizó y bajó la mirada antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Edmure sonrió triunfante al notar el toque de color en sus mejillas.

Bailaron un tiempo en silencio, intentando seguir el ritmo de la música ensordecedora. No había mucha gente en la pista de baile, pero Edmure vio que Robb estaba bailando también, con una de las mujeres de la casa Frey.

-Lady Roslin, ¿sabe usted quien es la joven que está bailando con mi sobrino?, -le preguntó el a su futura esposa, para sacar nuevamente un tema de conversación.

-Ella es Walda la Bella, mi sobrina nieta. La llaman así porque es una de las doncellas más hermosas de Los Gemelos. Muchos pensaban que el rey en el Norte iba a casarse con ella, pero… -Roslin no terminó la frase, prefiriendo dejarla en el aire.

-¿Ella es tu sobrina nieta? No parece ser más joven que tú, -se asombró Edmure.

-No lo es. Ella es la nieta del mayor de mis hermanos, Stevron, que tendría mas de 60 días del nombre si siguiera vivo ahora. Walda cumplió 19 días del nombre hace un par de lunas, al igual que yo, -explicó ella.

-¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos? –Quiso saber Edmure-. Yo tengo 2 hermanas mayores a las que quiero mucho, pero es fácil ser una familia unida siendo solamente 3. ¿Cómo es para ustedes, que son tantos, y ni siquiera tienen una misma madre? –Al decir eso se dio cuenta de que podía parecer una pregunta ofensiva, así que agrego, -No pregunto con la intención de ofender, mi lady. Si le parece que mi pregunta es insultante para su familia, está en su derecho de no responder.

-No me ofende en lo más mínimo, Lord Edmure, -aseguró la chica-. No es el primero en notar que nuestra familia es demasiado grande para nuestro propio bien. Nosotros no somos tan unidos como tu familia debe ser, y no nos llevamos todos bien. Yo solo confío en los hijos de mi madre y ellos ya son demasiados, -dijo ella, y Edmure supo que por fin comenzaba a hablar de forma espontánea y natural con él.

-¿Y quiénes son esos hermanos tuyos en los que si confías? ¿Puedo conocerlos? –Pidió el.

-Creo que ya los conoces. Mi hermano mayor es ser Perwyn, y el luchó para levantar el asedio de Aguasdulces, y después en la Batalla de los Vados. ¿Recuerdas haberlo conocido?

-Sí, recuerdo a ser Perwyn -dijo Edmure. El había hablado con el caballero un par de veces, después del asedio-. Pero no lo he visto aquí. ¿Acaso no vino a nuestra boda?

-Se negó a venir. El creía que yo iba a ser la reina en el Norte, y se desilusionó mucho de que no fuera así. Cuando se enteró del nuevo acuerdo decidió no asistir a la boda, porque no estaba conforme. Mi hermano menor, Olyvar, se fue con él a la casa de nuestra madre. Son los hermanos que más quiero, y hoy no están conmigo. –Roslin miró a Edmure fijamente a los ojos al decir eso, y su rostro volvió a palidecer. Sus ojos castaños estaban húmedos, y parecía a punto de largarse a llorar.

-¿Y qué hay de tus otros hermanos? –Pregunto Edmure, buscando un tema de conversación que le agradara a su futura esposa y que no la alterara.

-No veo a mi hermano Willamen desde que se fue a la ciudadela para convertirse en un maestre, y mi otro hermano, Benfrey, si bien está aquí, no está contento con nuestra boda, -le contó ella.

Edmure no sabía que decir. Esa chica la estaba pasando muy mal y, a pesar de que el no le hubiera hecho nada, era en parte culpable por eso. La miró a los ojos en silencio durante unos segundos, preguntándose que decirle para consolarla.

-Lamento mucho la decisión de mi sobrino, Roslin. Sé que no soy el rey en el Norte, y que jamás lo seré, pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos por hacerte feliz. Me esforzaré por ser un buen marido; uno al que puedas llegar a amar. -dijo el al fin.

Pero en lugar de relajarla y hacerla feliz, esta promesa logró justo lo contrario: la joven volvió a llorar en silenciosos sollozos, tapándose la cara, como si se avergonzara de sí misma.

Edmure abrazó a su esposa, y le ofreció su hombro para llorar en él. No sabía si no sería un exceso de confianza: él no sabía las razones de su angustia, y apenas la conocía. Era incluso posible que el mismo fuera la causa de su llanto. Pero eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella, y lo hizo. Roslin dudó, pero finalmente se abrazó a él y lloro, susurrando “perdóname” una y otra vez, mientras él le decía “tranquila” “no pasa nada”, y “todo está bien”.

Finalmente se calmó, se secó las lágrimas, y trató de entablar conversación con él, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto le pareció extraño a Edmure al principio, pero no pensó mucho en eso. Seguramente Roslin estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento y quería que su futuro esposo lo olvidara lo antes posible. Charlaron entonces despreocupadamente y ella le pidió a Edmure que le contara sobre su futuro hogar, Aguasdulces. Animadamente, él le describió su casa y los ríos que la rodeaban, y le contó un par de anécdotas de cuando era chico y sus hermanas todavía vivían ahí con él. Ella parecía estar a gusto con él, e incluso se rió un par de veces sobre las travesuras que había hecho Edmure con sus hermanas.

Pero la felicidad de los novios fue interrumpida por Lord Walder Frey, que sin muchos preámbulos ordeno que comenzaran la ceremonia del encamamiento. Las mujeres se acercaron a él para desvestirlo, y se dejó sin resistencia, pero respondió enérgicamente todas las bromas indiscretas que le hicieron con otras más picantes todavía. Roslin, sin embargo, no estaba disfrutando como el, se dio cuenta al dirigirle una mirada a su esposa. Estaba otra vez blanca como la leche, sus ojos castaños estaban demasiado abiertos, y parecía paralizada de miedo. ¿Iba a ser siempre así entre ellos? Se preguntó el mientras le quitaban los pantalones. Esperaba que no, porque de verdad quería llegar a ser feliz con su esposa.

Las mujeres de la casa Frey, junto con lady Dacey Mormont (la única mujer del Norte presente) lo alzaron desnudo y lo cargaron mientras atravesaban los pasillos de la torre, al mismo tiempo que los varones hacían lo propio con una muy aterrorizada Roslin. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación que había sido dispuesta para los novios, y lo dejaron a solas con su esposa para consumar el matrimonio y comenzar su vida de casado.

La doncella yacía desnuda sobre el lecho nupcial, que era una cama de gran tamaño, con frazadas color rojo sangre y un dosel con cortinas casi transparentes que la cubrían. Edmure se metió en la cama junto a su mujer, y cerró las cortinas. No era que temiera que alguien fuera a entrar para espiar la consumación de la reciente unión, pero le parecía que eso daría una sensación más íntima y cálida, y le daría seguridad a la novia, que ahora lloraba silenciosamente. Su pequeño tamaño, su expresión de terror y dolor, y la forma en la que estaba recostada debajo de él, totalmente indefensa, hacían que pareciera una niña pequeña a los ojos de Edmure, en lugar de la mujer adulta que era.

-Tranquila, lady Roslin. Todo estará bien. Te prometo que no te haré daño, -Edmure le dijo, tomándola delicadamente de la mano.

-Lo sé, mi señor. Confío en vos, y sé que no me lastimaras, -asintió ella-. Le ruego que me disculpe, por favor. Yo soy su mujer, y debería complacerlo, porque usted es mi marido y mi señor. Es mi deber consumar este matrimonio contigo, y me estoy comportando como una chiquilla, -se disculpó Roslin, acongojada.

-No te preocupes, mi lady. No hay ofensa por la que debas disculparte. Entiendo perfectamente que estés asustada, y no estoy enojado por eso, -le prometió el-. Yo soy tu marido y me gustaría poder consumar mi matrimonio contigo, pero si tú no lo deseas, no voy a obligarte.

Edmure estaba diciendo la verdad: por lo mucho que pudieran molestarlo después, cantándole esa estúpida canción sobre su supuesta impotencia, Edmure hubiera preferido las burlas antes que violar a la jovencita mientras ella sollozaba, y vivir el resto de su vida con una mujer que lo odiara, y que tuviera motivos para odiarlo. Esa idea era demasiado horrible incluso para pensarla. Antes de eso preferiría hablar con Lord Frey para pedirle otra esposa mas dispuesta, por humillante que fuera.

-Muchas gracias mi señor, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse. Estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi deber como su esposa, y no quiero causarle más molestias. Si me permite un momento a solas para lavarme el rostro, volveré enseguida y lista para convertirme en su esposa -dijo ella, dejando de llorar.

-Por supuesto, lady Roslin, puede tomarse el tiempo que desee. Yo estaré esperándola aquí.

Ella salió de la cama, se puso una bata y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Mientras el novio estaba solo, se encontró pensando en las otras chicas con las que el había tenido relaciones íntimas. La mayoría de ellas habían sido mozas de tabernas o prostitutas. Solo una había sido virgen, y no había parecido tan insegura a la hora de perder su virginidad. Por supuesto, la virginidad carecía de importancia para la moza de una taberna, pero igualmente le llamó la atención la diferencia de comportamientos entre aquella muchacha y su mujer.

¿Por qué Roslin estaba tan afectada? Ellos eran marido y mujer, y la consumación del matrimonio no se consideraba deshonrosa, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Sería acaso que Roslin no era virgen, y temía ser descubierta? ¿Acaso alguien la había violado, y tenía miedo de tener relaciones sexuales desde entonces? Edmure pensó que era probable.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una funesta canción que él conocía bien. No le había prestado atención a la música hasta ese momento, pero cuando comenzaron a tocar _Las lluvias de Castamere_ , inexplicablemente se le puso la piel de gallina. Sabía que la música debía estar demasiado fuerte para llegar hasta el cuarto donde él se encontraba; mas todavía que cuando el había estado en la fiesta. Creyó escuchar algunos otros ruidos: golpes, y gritos. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia. Lo que había ahí abajo era un banquete, y no una batalla. Seguramente los ruidos eran las voces elevadas de los invitados, tratando de hacerse oír entre tanta gente, y los golpes eran sillas y copas que se caían, debido al estado de intoxicación de los presentes. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-Estoy lista, lord Edmure, -anunció de pronto Roslin, a quien él no había oído llegar.

-¿Esta segura?, -quiso comprobar el, y ella asintió-. Muy bien, mi lady, acércate a mí, entonces. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Ella obedeció y se acercó hacia él, desnuda. Se tapó con las frazadas, y Edmure hizo lo mismo. Se acostó con su espalda contra la cama, dejándolo trepar sobre ella. Entonces la besó suavemente en los labios. Roslin cerró los ojos, al principio sin reaccionar, pero después devolvió el beso. Primero lentamente, e insegura, sus labios se movieron contra los de él, y sus brazos rodearon los de su marido. Después fue aumentando la intensidad gradualmente, hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron y comenzaron a jugar entre ellas, a buscarse y esconderse.

El acarició su cabello, su rostro, su espalda y sus hombros, antes de posar su atención en los pechos de su mujer. Eran redondos, blancos y no muy grandes, pero eran firmes, y cálidos al tacto. Él le pregunto a Roslin con la mirada si le molestaba que los tocara, pero ella le dijo con una sonrisa que estaba bien. Mientras tanto, ella recorría el cabello de él y su espalda con sus manos.

-¿Estás lista, mi señora? –Le preguntó Edmure después de un largo rato de silenciosa exploración mutua.

-Sí, mi señor, -respondió ella con un susurro que casi parecía suplicarle que comenzara de inmediato.

Entonces con cuidado introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, que entró cómodamente en la húmeda y cálida cavidad entre sus piernas. Roslin ahogó un grito de dolor cuando el himen se rompió revelando que era virgen, y que no había sido violada. Eso lo alivió, porque odiaba la idea de que alguien hubiera humillado de ese modo a su pequeña esposa, a pesar de que acababa de conocerla.

Contenerse en ese momento era difícil para Edmure, que ardía por dentro de deseo, pero se obligó a mantener la calma por el bien de su esposa. Lentamente comenzó a menear su cintura, procurando que sus movimientos fueran suaves y no la lastimaran. Ella inmediatamente respondió con leves gemidos, y acompañó sus movimientos con su cuerpo también. El ritmo fue acrecentándose, y el gimió también. Ahora se balanceaban frenéticamente, apenas conscientes de sus movimientos. Finalmente, casi al mismo tiempo, llegaron al clímax y perdieron toda noción de sí mismos, gritando al unísono de placer.

Cuando terminaron, él se acostó al lado de su nueva esposa, tomo su mano y le susurro:

-No puedo decir que te amo, porque te he conocido recién esta noche, pero prometo que te amare pronto. No serás mi reina del Norte, pero siempre serás mi reina del amor y la belleza.

-Muchas gracias, lord Edmure. Espero ser digna de ese título -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Y buenas noches, mi señor.

-Dulces sueños, mi señora -respondió el.

Ella le beso la frente, y lo abrazo. Él le devolvió el abrazo, y durmieron rodeándose con los brazos mutuamente.

-¡Lord Edmure! ¡Lord Edmure, por favor, despierta! –Lo despertó la voz de lady Roslin.

¿Por qué lo despertaba? ¿Acaso había dormido demasiado? ¿Era el mediodía ya? Edmure abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana, pero apenas había amanecido.

-¿Qué sucede, mi señora? –preguntó el entonces.

-Lord Edmure, hay algo que usted debe saber, -le dijo ella, ahora en susurros. Su expresión estaba crispada por una gran preocupación que el desconocía, y que lo incomodaba enormemente-. Yo lo he sabido desde el principio, y lo siento mucho. No te pido que me perdones, porque no creo que puedas hacerlo todavía, pero quiero que sepas que yo no quería hacerlo. Me obligaron, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Me amenazaron, y encerraron a mis hermanos… Perwyn y Olyvar… Por eso no estaban en la fiesta…-Roslin hablaba entrecortadamente, sin darse tiempo para respirar, y Edmure no lograba entender de que le estaba hablando.

-Por favor, lady Roslin, no puedo entender nada de lo que dice. Respire hondo, y cuéntemelo de manera clara, para que pueda comprenderla.

Roslin obedeció, respiro hondo y volvió a empezar.

-Lord Edmure, algo terrible ha sucedido esta noche, mientras nosotros consumábamos nuestro matrimonio. Yo no he hecho nada: estuve contigo todo el tiempo, y si hubiera estado ahí, tampoco hubiera hecho nada. Pero yo sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo que estaba sucediendo mientras nosotros estábamos aquí, y no te advertí a ti, ni a tu hermana, ni a tu sobrino. Era algo que mi padre planeó, y me obligo a hacer mi parte, al igual que el resto hizo cada uno la suya. Lo siento mucho, Lord Edmure. De verdad me hubiera gustado ser digna de su amor, pero no lo merezco. –Roslin hablaba en voz baja y carente de vida, con la mirada clavada en el suelo de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

-Lady Roslin, por favor, dime de que se trata, -insistió Edmure, intentando buscar sus hermosos ojos llorosos con la mirada-. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que digas estas cosas tan terribles?

-Todo esto era una farsa, Edmure. Mi padre no pensaba perdonar al Joven Lobo a cambio de tu mano. El usó esa mentira para traerlos a Los Gemelos, y traicionarlos. El rey en el Norte fue asesinado mientras me quitabas mi virginidad, y tu hermana Catelyn… creo que ella también.

Edmure miró a la muchacha y negó con la cabeza. Le pidió, le _rogó_ que le dijera que no era cierto, que su hermana estaba viva, que eso no había sucedido. Cuando ella no lo hizo les pidió a los dioses que se apiadaran de él y le permitieran cerrar los ojos para que al abrirlos otra vez eso no hubiera sucedido. Que hubiera sido un sueño, nada más. Pero no era un sueño, y tenía que enfrentar la realidad.

Fue solo cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo y ofrecerle su hombro para llorar en él que se dio cuenta de que estaba sollozando. Aceptó el consuelo de su esposa, como ella había aceptado el suyo la noche anterior. Y supo que ahora, esa chica menuda de grandes ojos castaños y cabello caoba era todo lo que él tenía en el mundo.

Lloró por largo tiempo, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas que derramar. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, y todo adquirió un nuevo sentido. Roslin no había llorado por el encamamiento: había llorado por él, y por su familia. Sus hermanos no se habían ausentado por su propia voluntad: habían sido encerrados por su padre para evitar que les advirtieran sobre lo que ocurriría. Los gritos que había oído no eran los de invitados alegres y alcoholizados: provenían de los hombres aterrorizados y agonizantes que fueron heridos y asesinados. Y él no iba a marchar a la guerra otra vez: la guerra había terminado, ellos habían perdido, y ahora el sería prisionero de su suegro. Sintiéndose derrotado, se dejó caer en la cama, y cerró los ojos, resignado.

-Te juro, mi señor, que lo lamento tanto como jamás he lamentado nada, y que de verdad no quise que nada de esto sucediera. He llorado en cuanto te vi con tu familia porque sabía lo que iba a suceder, y no quería que lo hicieran, -trató de disculparse Roslin, pero su marido no respondió. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos-. Usted me prometió que se esforzaría por ser un buen marido, digno de mi amor. Me trató con comprensión, seguridad, protección y amabilidad, y me prometió amarme. No te merezco, pero estamos casados, y serás mío igualmente. Prometo entonces esforzarme siempre para ser digna de ti. Te brindaré seguridad y protección mientras estés aquí, y seré amable y comprensiva contigo cuando lo necesites. Te amaré por siempre y lucharé por tu amor, aunque lo entenderé si nunca quieres dármelo.

-¡Ay Roslin! ¡Ojala pudiera odiarte, golpearte y hacerte sufrir tanto como mi hermana y su hijo hayan sufrido! Me encantaría poder asesinarte en este mismo momento y vengar así el asesinato de Catelyn, que fue lo mas parecido a una madre que tuve. Te mataría en este mismo momento, si te creyera verdaderamente culpable. Pero creo que dices la verdad, y que tú no has querido que esto sucediera. No puedo culparte, entonces. Eres todo lo que tengo ahora. Todo lo que me queda. –Ahora si abrió los ojos, y con una expresión desolada miro a los ojos a la mujer que lo había engañado-. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Roslin?

-Por supuesto, Edmure. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Quiero saber por qué fuiste tú quien me contó esto. Podías haberles dejado ese problema a tus hermanos, los que verdaderamente hicieron esto. ¿Por qué has sido tú? –Por alguna razón, eso lo sorprendía.

-Pensaba dejar que mis hermanos lo hicieran, pero no pude. Cuando ellos vengan, se burlarán de tu desgracia y se reirán de tu dolor. Te harán ver cosas horribles y no te dejaran en paz. Creí que necesitarías unos minutos para llorar sus muertes antes de enfrentarte a eso, y por lo menos esa pequeña piedad era algo que podía darte, -contestó ella simplemente.

-Muchas gracias, mi lady. Trataré de ser fuerte cuando ellos vengan, aunque ya no queda nada por lo que pueda luchar.

Edmure se dejó caer sobre la cama otra vez, pero siguió mirando fijamente a su esposa. Ella se metió en la cama a su lado, y lo abrazó, calentándolo y acariciándolo suavemente. Cuando el empezó a relajarse, ella se puso a cantar una canción lenta y tranquila, que bien podía ser una canción de cuna. El respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el perfume de su cabello, su melodiosa voz y la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel.

Rápidamente se durmió y soñó un sueño feliz, que nada tenía que ver con la realidad en la que se encontraba. En su sueño estaba en Aguasdulces, con sus hermanas mayores y Robb. Roslin también estaba ahí, y ella tenía un bebe en brazos. También habían niños: una niña y un niño, los dos con el cabello rojizo como el, y los grandes ojos castaños de ella. Ellos jugaban y corrían cerca del río, mientras los adultos los miraban y charlaban alegremente.

El sueño terminó de pronto, cuando los golpes empezaron. Al principio creyó que eran los niños, que estaban jugando con espadas de madera, pero luego abrió los ojos y supo que estaban tocando la puerta. La pesadilla había comenzado.

Fue exactamente como Roslin le había dicho: se burlaron de él y de su familia, se rieron de su dolor y lo provocaron hasta el hartazgo. El cuerpo de su hermana fue arrojado al río desnudo frente a él, mientras ellos se burlaban de los ritos funerarios de su casa. A su sobrino le habían arrancado la cabeza, y habían cosido la de su lobo huargo en su lugar. Quiso luchar para defender a su familia de esa humillación, pero no lo hizo: ya no tenía a nadie por quien luchar. Así que soporto en silencio el sufrimiento, y se guardó su ira para sí.

Finalmente, Roslin pidió permiso para llevarse a su marido de vuelta a sus habitaciones, diciendo que Edmure y ella no habían comido nada en todo el día y que necesitaban estar un tiempo a solas para descansar y comer algo. Con eso consiguió que la burlaran a ella también, preguntándole si iban a comer truchas flácidas, pero consiguió que los dejaran marchar.

-Muchas gracias, mi lady, -le dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Espérame en la mesa, Edmure. Enseguida traeré algo para comer, -prometió ella antes de irse.

El no comió mucho, ni habló con su esposa ese día. Ella no insistió para que hablara tampoco sino que permaneció en silencio, pero siempre a su lado. Por momentos bordando, por otros cantando, le hizo compañía durante todo el día. Él se quedó en silencio, contemplándola desde la cama. Finalmente, esa noche lo supo: esta mujer que era ahora lo único que tenía, y la única a quien le importaba, se había ganado su afecto. Quería a Roslin como nunca había querido a una mujer, a pesar de que la había conocido apenas la noche anterior, y de que lo había engañado. La lucha de Edmure había acabado, y la felicidad era algo muy lejano, pero no del todo imposible. Si había amor, también había esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si a alguien le gusto, le pido por favor que me deje algun comentario. Me encantaría saber si alguien leyó mi fic, y que tal le pareció. Muchas gracias desde ya!


End file.
